


Sweet chaos

by ImberReader



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Every villain in the office AND the city knows and yet these two are still dancing around it, F/M, Few drunken truths get spilled, Ficlet, plans are made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberReader/pseuds/ImberReader
Summary: Jaime asks Podrick over for pizza and beer after a week that has left the young man especially frazzled. If there's something he intends to find out, well, it takes nothing away from his good intentions, really. However, there's more than one truth to be told tonight.





	Sweet chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Luthien's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien) prompt: Everybody Knows/Mistaken for Couple + In Vino Veritas
> 
> Just a random, crack-y idea.
> 
> Not beta-d. We embarrass ourselves publicly like men. You can find me on [tumblr](https://scoundrels-in-love.tumblr.com/).

“This is great, Jaime,” Podrick says, beaming in a way he would never without two beers in his system, being the lightweight he is. In fact, he’d struggle to call him anything but Mr. Lannister without them, even after three years of working together. It’s not quite as satisfying as the first time he got Brienne to call him by his name after a year of _Lannister_ (always accompanied with an expressive glare), but it somehow warms him nonetheless. Maybe he should do this more often.

“It’s been such a week,” the younger man heaves a sigh. “Brienne’s been so busy with keeping watch over Summit, since the bomb threat. Thank gods that’s over. I hope Blue Knight takes a week off, we have earned it.”

There is buzzing in Jaime’s head that has got nothing to do with beer as his whole world shudders and realigns itself.

“Brienne is Blue Knight?” he asks, a little breathless and a lot of relieved, because he has been having _vivid_ dreams about being whisked away by the Knight after she saves him yet again about as often as of Brienne bossing him around in setting completely unrelated to workplace. (Though the museum they work at has featured in some as well.) And knowing for sure they’re one and the same person takes away element of guilt from it.

“You didn’t know?” Podrick asks, suddenly a lot more sober and comically pale. “She said she’d tell you after we got you back from Bloody Mummer’s den and it’s been _half a year_. You’re dating now, she said she’d not hide it from her partner and–”

Something in Jaime’s expression must’ve revealed that this is yet another thing he’s not aware of and Podrick groans, his forehead hitting the wooden table with force that reverberate through it. “Gods, you are not dating, are you. You’ve been spending even more time together and I thought she was being subtle, professional about it because you literally got kidnapped because of people _suspecting_. But you are not dating.”

“I assure you, if we were dating, you would have known,” Jaime says, thinking of all the afternoons the three of them have spent in her office, pouring over old documents and arguing about semantics when he’d sometimes lose track of his sentence out of wanting to smother her arguments with his lips. To think that he _could have_…

“Does this mean she’d not be opposed to the idea?” he decides to clarify, because he’s been wondering for so long and maybe it was one of the reasons he invited her assistant over tonight in the first place. Podrick lifts his face just so, painted with dismay and also good share of ‘are you serious’, before he thunks it down again.

Jaime sips his beer, absently noting that he probably should reassure the young man he will keep the secret(s) well, but his mind is speeding through all the wonderful futures this conversation has unveiled before him. Three more minutes of picturing being held by Brienne with and without costume (or clothes in general) and he’ll save Pod from his trepidation.


End file.
